WIP
by lovexmexsoftly
Summary: THIS IS A WIP! it will be changed later on


The wind settled down in the silent realm as the two guardians stood in front of a floating woman. One was tall and strong looking, he had narrow face with three glowing dots, most assumed to be eyes. The other was skinny, tall and has a beautiful round metal face with blue glowing eyes. The other woman was skinny as well and wore black leather. She had purple hair, and her face was rounded too.

The two now looked down as the women laughed at them. "Now now, don't look so glum, you want a brighter future…aren't you, my beautiful tall women willing to risk your life for it?" The purple haired girl asked with a small devious grin as she leaned in toward the two. The tall armored male stepped forward blocking the view of the armored women. "She does not need to risk her life! And I will not be her maker!" he said as he pulled out his weapon, an axe sword. The purple haired girl laughed as he stepped back. The armored Women stood forward and shook her head. "Lance, I understand what I must do to save the world…and I'm willing to give up my life for it…to break the seal of our realm so that you may go to Hyrule and tell every one of what is to come…"She said clasping her hands as she looked down. Lance looked over to her and grabbed her into a hug. "Claire, you're bravery is astounding, I understand you know this was your fate all along…but I can not bring my self to be your maker "He said as he shook his head and looked back at the purple haired woman. "Lyra, there has to be another way. May I sacrifice my self instead? "He asked. Lyra shook her head slowly. "No this was her fate as well ad yours, you must end her life…"She replied as she looked away with a small sigh. Claire stepped forward and nodded. "I am ready "she said as she walked over to a small cliff over hanging a fiery lake of lava. She turned back. "Lance before we continue I would like to give you these…"she said as she ruffled into her small pouch she had latched on her hips. She then pulled out a pair of odd looking claw gloves; the claw shots. Lance walked over to Claire and grabbed her into another hug. "please, in your next life, think of me fondly, I will never ever forget what we possessed…"Lance said as he took the claw shots and placed them in his own pouch. Lyra flouted over. "you two have shown a great amount of feeling, remember that this is the only way to save our realm as well as theirs…"she said as she lowered, letting her feet touch the ground softly. Both Claire and Lance nodded slowly as they turned to face each other. Lance pulled out his weapon once more and looked down. "The goddess of light, the great Hylia, please hear our message from the silent realm!" he shouted as he readied his position. "Please let us step into your realm so that we may help you, a sacrifice….I have been offered for the portal "Claire continued as she knelt down on both knees and clasped her hands. Lance looked down "Please accept me into your realm…"he muttered as he swung his heavy sword, taking off Claires head. There was a loud shriek and then silence. "Now Lance! Push her into the fiery sea below so that the portal may open!" Lyra shouted as she floated next to him. Lance looked down for a moment as his friend, nay she was closer then a friend to him and sighed heavily as he kicked the body into the lava below, with the head.

The lava went black then started to glow blue as all that looked dangerous become a swirl of light blue shades. "Lance, step forward…go to Hyrule and gather the heroes from our legends!" Lyra shouted as she looked over the cliff. Lance looked over feeling a great pain over come him. He then jumped forward into the portal."Lance more thing, you are a summoner now, you can summon whatever you like at any time…you've paid the ultimate price….Your love!"Lyra shouted before the portal closed up.

Lance landed on the other side, in the Gerudo desert coliseum where the Mirror of twilight was said to have stood once before. It was nighttime. He looked around warily, feeling nothing, no emotion for what had happened, did her forget how to feel? He walked over to the stairs." Claire, I swear I will make sure your death was not a waste…"he muttered to him self as he looked at his pouch seeing the claw shots still there. He felt like crying but nothing come out, not even a whimper. He stumbled over to the door way that led to the abandoned prison and peered through for a moment, all he saw were the bones of a dead dragon. He walked through the room, not before he paid his respects for the fallen dragon with a small prayer.

A few hours passed And lance had finally made it out of the prison grounds and was walking slowly through the desert alone. He stopped for a moment when he came to a cliff over looking the lake below and knelt down on one knee."Hylia I am at your service…"he mumbled before being attacked in the back of the head by a strange ball of light. "Who goes there! What business do you have interrupting my prayer?" He shouted turning around to face the ball of light. "Ah I'm sorry my bad he he~" The ball replied spinning around the guardian. Lance watched for a moment. "who are you?" he asked tilting his head as he leaned forward the inspect the ball once it stopped moving. The Ball of light giggled "Oh me? Well I'm the spirit of one of the heroes to be born…"It explained as it did a small twirl. "What did you say!" Lance shouted angrily as he stomped his foot, getting it stuck in the sand. The ball moved away a little. "Um well…y'see the hero I'm going to bless is about to be born…I really must be going!" The Ball said flying off a bit."Hey mister! I have a feeling we're gonna meet some day real soon in this desert" It added before flying off into the night sky. Lance stood there wondering…was he too early? It seemed like it if one of the blessed heroes was being born right now. He looked back at the lake and then at the sky counting the stars for a while.

He had stared up at the sky for hours, and had actually sat down to get more comfortable. "Remember, That one night…the night we both stared at the very same constellation? It represented a strong bond…Claire?" He muttered to him self-looking at the claw shots he had placed beside him. "I promised, we would be together…for eternity, Claire? Claire I promised never to break a promise. Some day…we will be together again…forever I promise…. and I will not break it, ever" He muttered to him self as the sun started to rise. It glistened off the water of the lake below making it look orange and yellow. Lance looked down for a moment and sighed once more. He scooped up the clawshots and placed them back in his pouch. He then stood up slowly and continued looking at the lake. He made his way back to the old prison and made camp out side of the doors.

For years every night he would look up at the sky, some times he spotted a ball of light just like the one he had met that one night, his first night. As he spotted them he took down notes, their colors the locations the flew off in…some of them went really far, he noted those and they were light brown, and purple. He also noted the one night the sky was Fiery red an orange one. And a Black one when the night was pitch black. And a Dark blue one when the moon had a strange blue tone to it. He also spotted a green one the day he was able to plant a tree by his camp. All these lights came at different times but were all connected; he knew it for a fact.

Lance spent many years at his camp, it almost seemed like an eternity of waiting, as he waited he made it a point to hone his skills and practice his summoning ability. This went on for a while. One day He saw a glowing light atop the prison where he had arrived the very first time. He rushed to the top of the prison to see something he never thought he would ever see, the seven sages gathered in a circle. One of the Sages turned to Lance and bowed. "young Lance, we've been waiting for your return for quiet some time…"The sage said walking over to the guardian. Lance took a step back but stopped as the Sage approached him. "It is an honor to meet the sages…"He said with a small bow with he head down low. The Sage shook his head and lifted Lances chin so that the two were eye to eye. "It is an honor to meet the fabled Protector "he said. Lances eyes widened, as he stood straight once more and looked down at the sage. The sage smiled up ward at Lance and chuckled. "W-what do you mean?" Lance asked taking a small step back. The sages all chuckled and walked over to Lance and bowed. "You are fated to bring the heroes together and to defeat the darkness that will engulf our land in the future, you knew that though" The sage replied as he took a step back to stand with his brothers. Lance nodded. "y-yes…Lyra told me everything that one day, I just didn't know the legend was carried around in this realm too…."He trailed off and shook his head for a moment. The Sages all smiled as the raised above him and stood on their appointed perches. "Lance you will be needed sooner then you think…the dark clouds are now starting to form…"The sages said as they looked above. They all faded slowly as Lance Looked above too, the wind picked up, and soon dark clouds started to fill the area. Lightening strikes hit the poles of the coliseum.

Lance left the area as soon as lightening hit and quickly made it back to his camp. He grabbed everything that he needed and then last of all his Clawshots which clung onto for a while before putting them away. The wind now picked up dramatically as things began to be picked up and thrown around the desert. Sand blocked everything making it impossible to see. But Lance trudged Though the desert trying to make his way to the lake. Unfortunately weather got the best of him as the wind picked up a pole from his camp and knocked him over, and also knocked him out cold.

The storm soon let up and everything seemed normal. Lance woke up slowly feeling some one poking his face. He lifted his head up for a moment, the sun was blinding and made him want to bury his head back in the sand. He squinted his eyes as he caught a glimpse of what poked him now. It was a Phantom."Hey mister! Are you okay? Oh oh! You look a little sad." The Phantom said inspecting Lance for a moment who just lay there face back in the sand. "Know what'll cheer you up? Rock hunting!" The Phantom added. Lance sighed heavily "I like rocks…."he muttered into the sand so that it was muffled. Little did he know this was the beginning of his last adeventure….


End file.
